Each time of the shoe of a runner contacts the ground, considerable force is transmitted through the shoe to the runner's foot. This force tends to push the foot forward in the shoe, causing discomfort. In addition, lateral forces cause relative lateral movement between the foot and the shoe. These lateral forces not only produce fatigue in the runner's foot, but also tend to stretch and wear the shoe, particularly in the metatarsal region. Also, the lateral forces can offset the upper part of the shoe from the sole such that the runner's foot is not properly aligned over the sole.
It is known in the prior art to provide lateral and medial reinforcing straps which extend from the lasting margin to the lacing margin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,431 discloses a shoe with a one-piece reinforcement which extends about the lacing opening and has lateral reinforcing portions. Athletic shoes having lateral reinforcing strips have also been shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,245,408, 4,255,876 and 4,447,967. U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,876 also discloses the use of a mesh fabric for protecting the toe region of an athletic shoe. The prior art shoe constructions have certain disadvantages such as a tendency for the reinforcing straps to stretch during use, inability to withstand prolonged wear and lack of wearer comfort. The prior art reinforcing straps reduce the flexibility and breathability of the shoe since an imperforate layer of reinforcing material is added to the shoe.
It is desired to provide an athletic shoe with one or more reinforcing members which provide a high degree of support on the side of the foot and which, at the same time, have long life and do not stretch during use. Further, and importantly, it is desired that the reinforcing members maintain the breathability of the athletic shoe so that moisture and heat are not retained within the shoe during use. In addition, the reinforcing members must have flexibility so that they do not restrict or cause discomfort to the wearer during vigorous and prolonged use. A further requirement of the reinforcing members is that they protect against external scuffing and wear which may come from a variety of sources such as, for example, friction against a floor during a squash game.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved athletic shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe having one or more reinforcing members to prevent lateral foot movement without reducing the breathability of the shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe with one or more reinforcing members to prevent lateral foot movement without detracting from the comfort and flexibility of the shoe.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an athletic shoe having improved foot stability and comfort.